En liten chans
by Celi
Summary: Hogwartsexpressen, 1 september 1993. Kanske kan det här året bli annorlunda än de tidigare, kanske finns det en liten chans.. one-shot


**En liten chans…**

Hon stod på perrong 9 ¾ och spanade ut över folkmassan. Inte en enda av hennes vänner syntes till. De blå ögonen lyste i ett smalt ansikte som, trots att hon vistats i solen större delen av sommaren, var ganska blekt. Det mörka, nästan svarta håret förstärkte blekheten ytterligare. Till slut gav hon upp försöket att hitta någon hon kände och började knuffa den tunga bagagekärran mot tåget. Att själv lyfta upp kofferten på tåget var inte det lättaste, då den var både tung och otymplig. Speciellt för någon så pass kortvuxen som hon. När hon precis höll på att tappa greppet lade sig en brunbränd hand över hennes och kampen med väskan avbröts av en röst med skotsk dialekt.

- Det ser ut som om du behöver ett handtag, Bell.

- Wood!

Hon lossade sin hand under hans och kunde fortfarande känna värmen från honom. Utan någon större ansträngning lyfte han upp kofferten på tåget.

- Tack för hjälpen.

- Ingen orsak Bell, måste ju se efter om mitt lag.

Hon suckade inombords, det var alltid quidditchen som var viktigast, han såg henne bara som en i laget. Visserligen ett lag han skattade högt, men hon önskade att han åtminstone skulle kalla henne vid förnamn och se henne som en vän. Hon gjorde ett försök till leende och fick ett stort leende tillbaka. När hon kände att hon höll på att fastna i hans bruna ögon ryckte hon till och såg ner i golvet.

- Jag tror att jag såg Weasleytvillingarna bort åt det hållet, sa han och pekade, själv sitter jag häråt.

Hon nickade och önskade att hon kunde komma på något smart att säga, något som höll honom kvar. Men som vanligt fick hon tunghäfta när det gällde att prata med honom utan någon annan i närheten. Han sa att de skulle ses senare och vände ryggen mot henne. Hon fick en känsla av att han tyckte att hennes tystnad var underlig och bara hoppades att han inte skrattade åt henne. I nästa två år nu hade hon varit hopplöst förälskad i honom. Vad hon än gjorde så kunde hon inte komma över honom. För hon insåg ju att hon var tvungen att komma över honom, han skulle aldrig se henne som något mer än en lagmedlem. Omöjligheten att det skulle bli de två låg också i att han började sitt sjunde år nu och hon bara sitt fjärde. De tre år som skiljde dem åt var inte så mycket för henne, men hon gissade att det var alldeles för stor åldersskillnad för att han ens skulle lägga märke till henne på annat sätt än som poänggörare i quidditch.

- Katieeee!

Hon vände sig om och blev infångad i en kram mellan två rödhåriga pojkar, Fred och George. Det tog nästan andan ur henne.

- Vi undrade var du…

- …hade tagit vägen?

- Jag blev lite sen.

Fred tog hennes koffert och George tog hennes hand och så drog de iväg med henne neråt korridoren.

Inne i kupén blev det nytt kramkalas med Angelina och Alicia som hon bara hört ifrån genom ugglor under sommaren. Fred slängde med viss assistans av George upp hennes koffert på bagarehyllan. Ett leende spred sig på hennes läppar när hon slog sig ner mitt emot flickorna. Det var skönt att vara på väg tillbaka och att sitta här med de bästa vännerna. Alla fyra förvisso ett år äldre än henne, men de gick bra ihop. Hon hade blivit adopterad av deras grupp när hon kom med i quidditchlaget under sitt andra år och sedan dess umgicks hon mer med dem än sina klasskamrater. En liten suck undslapp henne, allting kom alltid tillbaka till quidditch. Vännerna hade hon därigenom och likaså sin omöjliga kärlek. Hon sträckte på sig och bestämde sig genast för att hon inte skulle tänka på Oliver nu. Egentligen behövde hon ju bara träffa honom när de tränade och om hon lät bli att älta honom så kanske hon skulle komma över honom. Med den föresatsen vände hon sig till de andra för att förhöra sig om deras sommaräventyr.

Vid tretiden stack den glada häxan in huvudet och frågade om de ville ha något mer från vagnen. En liten stund senare öppnades dörren igen och Oliver klev in. När han sjönk ner på platsen bredvid henne så fick hon fjärilar i magen och förbannade sitt dumma hjärta som inte löd vad hon nyligen bestämt. Han började genast prata om hur den första träningen skulle läggas upp och att detta var hans sista chans att vinna quidditchcupen. Något han sa redan när de skildes åt innan sommaren.

- Trevligt att du haft en fin sommar. Det har jag med, avbröt Angelina lite syrligt när han började prata om styrkor och eventuella laguppställningar från de andra elevhemmen.

Han tystnade och en svag rodnad kröp upp längs han kinder. Med en ursäktande grimas släppte han ämnet och frågade istället vad de haft för sig under lovet. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret där det nu börjat mörkna och lyssnade bara halvt när tvillingarna berättade om sin resa till Egypten. Istället funderade hon på hur hon skulle kunna bortse från att Oliver satt bara någon decimeter ifrån henne. Om hon gjorde en oförsiktig rörelse så skulle hon snudda vid honom.

- Vi kan väl inte vara framme redan, sa Alicia och kastade en blick på sin klocka. Men de kände alla hur tåget saktade in och slutligen stannade det så plötsligt att bagaget höll på att falla ner från hyllorna. Helt utan förvarning slocknade lyset och det blev nästan beckmörkt i kupén. Det hördes rop och skrik från de andra kupéerna. En bister kyla kom smygandet.

- Fy vad kallt det blev, utbrast Fred.

- Vad är det som händer, sa Alicia med orolig röst.

Oliver gjorde en ansats att resa sig för att gå ut och se efter, men ångrade sig och lade istället en arm om Katie som hackade tänder i kylan. Som i ett trollslag kände hon all rädsla försvinna, den fick inte plats när hjärtat istället slog dubbla slag av närheten till Oliver. Hon hade precis lyckats lugna ner sig så pass att hon slutat skaka när kupédörren öppnades. Rädslan återvände med full kraft när hon såg vad som visade sig dörrhålet. Det verkade som om den mörka gestalten under huvan vädrade i luften, som om den sökte något. Hon slöt ögonen och kände hur Oliver drog henne närmare sig i en beskyddande gest. Varelsen i dörren drog sig tillbaka och det blev lättare att andas, men Oliver behöll henne i sina armar och hon gjorde ingen ansats att lämna dem. En stund var det tyst i mörkret, sedan hörde de ett knäppande ljud och ljuset kom tillbaka. Då började alla prata i munnen på varandra. Det kändes tomt när han släppte henne men hon bemödade sig om att le mot honom och nicka när han frågade om hon var okej. Egentligen var hon mer än okej, hon var helt bubblig inombords av glädje. Han hade hållit om henne och skyddat henne. Han kunde ju lika gärna ha rest sig eller bara suttit still, men istället hade han brytt sig om henne. En liten röst i hennes inre viskade att hon inte skulle lägga för stor betydelse i det och att hon ju redan bestämt sig för att släppa honom, men hon slog dövörat till och tillät sig att vara glad just nu. Tåget började rulla igen och Oliver reste sig för att ta reda på vad som hänt, men innan han försvann ut genom dörren vände han sig mot henne och såg för en kort stund rakt in i hennes ögon. När han lämnat dem satt hon med ett litet leende på läpparna. Kanske det här året skulle kunna bli bättre än de tidigare, kanske, kanske hon hade en liten chans…

-----

Det var länge sedan jag skrev något. Så för att komma igång med skrivandet igen så lånade jag lite karaktärer och annat smått och gott ur JK Rowlings värld och skrev färdigt en gammal berättelse. Säg gärna vad ni tyckte om utfallet.. :)


End file.
